dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic Mirrors
Magic Mirrors appear or play a role in several Dark Parables games. They play a major role in the third game, Rise of the Snow Queen, and are seen in many other places throughout the series. The Magic Mirrors in Dark Parables are based on the Magic Mirror in the German fairy tale Snow White and the Magic Mirror in Hans Christian Andersen's The Snow Queen. The Truth Mirror and The False Mirror The two original Magic Mirrors were crafted by the legendary dwarf blacksmith, Odna, under Rasputin's order. The first of these two mirrors is The Truth Mirror. This mirror only speaks the truth and was was bought by The Mountain King for his second wife, The Evil Queen. She would stand before it three times a day asking, "Who is the fairest of them all?" After the Evil Queen fled from the kingdom, the mirror came into Snow White's possession. She, in turn, gifted it to Isabella after she saved Snow White's son Gwyn from a Mist Wolf attack. It was hung in the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters' headquarters and presumably still hangs there to this day. We encounter the mirror in The Red Riding Hood Sisters and it helps us with our investigation. The sister mirror to The Truth Mirror is The False Mirror. This mirror reflects and magnifies the worst quality of whoever uses it. Odna broke the mirror after making it out of fear of its power. He left the shattered pieces within the treasure of The Mountain King and created multiple replica mirrors in the hopes of diverting attention from the real one's whereabouts. Snow White found some of these shards and used one of them to control her father, turning him into The Mountain Beast. Under the False Mirror Shards' control, Snow White became the fearsome Snow Queen and began abducting children from nearby villages. The False Mirror urged her to seek out The Golden Child, so that a tear from this child could be used to restore The False Mirror to its full power. The Mirror promised Snow White that it would be able to return her son to her once this happened, but it was a lie. The False Mirror sought to become whole again only so that it could use Snow White's misery to destroy the world. The False Mirror was eventually restored by Snow White and began enacting its terrible plans, but The Mountain King and the Fairytale Detective worked together to destroy the mirror once again before it could use its fearsome powers to destroy the world by covering it in ice and misery. The mirror was broken apart with a powerful hammer relic. Other Mirrors Magical Mirrors are a major component in the Dark Parables universe. We see many of them throughout the series - some with their own unique powers and some that are merely replicas of other famous mirrors. We first see Magic Mirrors in the second Dark Parables game, The Exiled Prince. In Prince James' shrine to Snow White in the Underground Kingdom, there is a room entirely filled with mirrors. It's unclear why there are so many of them here or what their overall purpose was (aside from reminders of the mirrors Snow White, herself, is related to). In the center of the room hangs a mirror that has a spirit of some kind inside of it. This spirit tries to tell the Fairytale Detective something, but is unable to clearly do so. In Rise of the Snow Queen, we learn about the two main Magic Mirrors, the Truth Mirror and the False Mirror (see above). There is a room in the Snowfall Kingdom palace, where Snow White's Evil Stepmother resided, where replicas of the false mirror and the truth mirror hang. These mirrors are powerful enough to project their own versions of this room within the room, itself. Along with these two mirrors, we see a normal mirror. This mirror projects the world as it is, both good and bad. In The Final Cinderella, we find a mirror that acts as a mechanically operated magical portal to the Mirror World. The Mirror is activated using a mechanism modeled in the likeness of the original Cinderella's Pumpkin Coach and the Godmother who helped her. Many of the mirrors in this game seem to reflect things within the Mirror World (particularly Amelia, who watches us from this world), though only a select few Mirrors actually act as portals to the world. One of the other mirrors is located in the ruins just outside of the Hilltop Mansion. Relevant Parables The Mountain Beast '(''from Rise of the Snow Queen) The Mountain Beast was once a noble man, the last King of the Mountain Kingdom. Before his curse, his daughter, the Snow Queen, gave the Mountain King a magical necklace. He gladly donned the gift, not knowing it was created from the shard of the evil False Mirror. The False Mirror spellbound the king and in turn reflected the worst in him, a temper like a volcano. As the months went by, the Mountain King could feel the anger boiling up inside, until one day it consumed him, turning him into a hulking beast. The King's council blamed his daughter, the Snow Queen, and arranged her execution. Blinded by dark magic and the love for his daughter, he turned his rage on the council, killing most of the them. The inhabitants of the kingdom soon fled in fear of the monstrous king. The Mountain Beast, as he is now known, will forever be by his daughter's side. Although he hasn't shed blood in centuries, if his daughter is ever in danger, the King will strike swiftly and mercilessly. '''Tale of the Two Mirrors (from Rise of the Snow Queen) Once upon a time, a powerful blacksmith forged two magical mirrors: the first spoke nothing but the truth and the second magnified and reflected the worst in others for all to see. He named them Truth Mirror and False Mirror. The king bought the Truth Mirror as a gift for the wicked Queen. She renamed it to Mirror, Mirror on the Wall, and belabored it three times a day to report who was the fairest of them all. The blacksmith realized the False Mirror was too dangerous, so he hid it in the Mountain King's palace and broke it into pieces. Only the tear of the Golden Child can mend the mirror and only a most magical hammer can destroy it. The False Mirror did not appreciate being shackled in the King's chamber and was slowly consumed with hatred for his human captors. It swore to destroy the entire earth. If the False Mirror is ever restored, it will project the rawest and basest emotion within its owner to the heavens, and then rain it back down on earth tenfold. If the owner is consumed by hatred, the sky will rain fire. But if the owner is consumed by sorrow, snow colder than death will fall. The Snow Queen Tale (from Rise of the Snow Queen) When Snow White arrives at the Mountain Kingdom, the King places the boy in a protective tomb. He summons his best sorcerers and doctors, but none could wake the slumbering child. Snow White overhears the servants speak of a False Mirror locked up in the palace- they say it is powerful enough to grant a wish. Desperate to save her son, Snow White sneaks into the rumored chamber. The mirror, tarnished and in disrepair, speaks to Snow White in a weak voice: I can bring your child back from the brink of death if you wear this shard and put the other around your father's neck. Fashioning the shards into necklaces, Snow White and then the King chained themselves with pieces of the False Mirror, who projects the worst in its owner out into the world. The Mountain King was first to succumb to the mirror's curse. The guilt that plagued him for not protecting his daughter from her wicked stepmother slowly morphed him into a hulking beast who would forever guard Snow White. The False Mirror projected Snow White's sorrow as winter and her constant tears began to fall as snow. The air turned so cold around Snow White that time seemed to crawl to a halt. The servants began calling her the Snow Queen. Scared witless by the king's and Snow White's transformations, most of the kingdom's inhabitants fled. Soldiers loyal to the king stayed on, though each eventually succumbed to the deadly cold. Snow White saw that her son was still in a coma so she visited the False Mirror a second time. The False Mirror spoke: I am still in disrepair. Heal me with the tear of the Golden Child, and I will heal the child in kind. Enshrouded in coldness, Snow White is now known as the Snow Queen and rules the kingdom with an icy hand. On the eve of every Silver moon, she casts a heavy snowstorm in search of that special child. Centuries have passed and the Golden Child is as elusive as the Snow White of old fairy tales. Though the Mountain Kingdom has been forgotten by history, the villagers in the valley below carry on its legacy with folklore. Adults warn the children about the evil Snow Queen who snatches children who wander off in storms. 'Two Brothers, Two Mirrors '(from The Thief and the Tinderbox) The King's two sons lived with their father in the Mountain Kingdom. The elder, Rasputin, was first in line for the throne by birthright, but his heart had been darkened in childhood and he lusted only for power. The King decreed he was unfit to rule and named Edric, the younger son, as heir. The King's decision instilled great anger and resentment in his elder son - and darkness often brings great cunning. So Rasputin did his plotting and scheming in the shadows until the time was right. Rasputin used his sorcerer's power to trick Odna, the legendary dwarf blacksmith, into crafting a pair of magic mirrors for him. One mirror reflected only the truth, and Rasputin wanted that one for himself. The second mirror reflected only darkness, and brought out the worst in the person it reflected. This one he intended to give his younger brother, Edric the King. Rasputin's plan went awry when Odna realized his magical creations were to be corrupted in the service of Rasputin's wrongdoing. He swung his hammer one last time and shattered the False Mirror. Quotes * The False Mirror is a powerful organic artifact. If in possession of the wrong owner, this Mirror can destroy the world. (Written on a Document) * The bell tower has a matching frequency to that of the mirror shards; if they are close enough, the bell may shatter them. (Inscribed on Plaque) * "Give me the teardrop, Snow, and I will bring your son back to life." (Spoken by the False Mirror) * "I--I'm alive... and powerful!" (Spoken by the False Mirror) * "Your daddy was right, Snow. Now I'll consume your barren sorrow and project it onto the world!" (Spoken by the False Mirror) * "This can't be... I'm fracturing..." (Spoken by the False Mirror) * "I am the Truth Mirror. I was bestowed to Isabella, the first Red Riding Hood Sister, for saving Snow White's son from a vicious wolf attack." (Spoken by the Truth Mirror) * "There is a way to stop the Wolf Queen, but you cannot do it without help." (Spoken by the Truth Mirror) * "You must venture into the Mist Kingdom and save the sisters." (Spoken by the Truth Mirror) * The Truth Mirror is a powerful relic that can look into the past and reveal the future with some accuracy. (Observation by the Detective) Gallery Snow mirrors.jpg|Room of Mirrors in the Frog Prince's Snow White Shrine Snow mirror.jpg|The Mirror in the Frog Prince's Mirror Room Mirror shard.jpg|False Mirror Shard in Snow White's Diary false mirror plaque.jpg|Plaque About False Mirror false mirror replica 1.jpg|False Mirror Replica false mirror case.jpg|False Mirror Display Case in Snowfall Kingdom Vault Snow scroll.jpg|The False Mirror's Transformation of Snow White Mirror room.jpg|Snowfall Kingdom Mirror Room, Reality false mirror room.jpg|Snowfall Kingdom Mirror Room, False Reflection Snow and gerda.jpg|"Cry for Me" Snow and mirror.jpg|Snow Restoring the False Mirror restoring mirror.jpg|The Golden Child's Tear on the Mirror Sq_roof.jpg|The False Mirror Condemns the World mirror cracking.jpg|The False Mirror Cracks mirror breaking.jpg|The False Mirror Breaks Twomirrors gem.jpg|"Tale of the Two Mirrors" Parable Gem Hideout meeting room.jpg|The Truth Mirror in the Sisters' Hideout truth mirror 1.jpg|The Truth Mirror Speaks Amelia mirror image.jpg|Amelia Coming Through the Mirror Portal Katherine ballroom mirror.jpg|Katherine and the Mirror Portal mirror portal 2.jpg|Reflection in the Mirror Portal mirror portal emblem.jpg|Mirror World Portal Mechanism vined mirror.jpg|The Mirror After Vines Shot Out Amelia reflection cabinet.jpg|Amelia's Reflection from Mirror World Dressing room amelia.jpg|Amelia's Reflection from Mirror World mirror pool.jpg|Amelia's Pool of Discarded Mirrors mirror portal ruins.jpg|Opened Mirror Portal in the Ruins 02 Wallpaper download.jpg|Mirror Portal Wallpaper Category:Objects Category:The Frozen Lair Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Final Cinderella Category:Magic Objects Category:Artifacts